Sunfire
Characteristics *Height- 5'1" *Weight- 175 lbs *Eyes- Black *Hair- Black Biography Origins Shiro Yoshida was born to a mother who suffered radiation poisoning due to exposure to the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan. As a result, he was born in Agarashima, Japan, a mutant possessing solar radiation powers. Shiro's mother died of radiation poisoning when he was young and Shiro grew to hate the United States, despite the influence of his father, an ambassador to the United Nations more tolerant of the US. His greedy uncle, Tomo, inspired Shiro to take the identity of Sunfire and engage in a one-man battle against the U.S. As Sunfire, he attacked the United States Capitol and battled the X-Men. Later, he saw Tomo kill his father. Distraught, Sunfire killed Tomo and surrendered to the authorities. Later, Sunfire battled the Sub-Mariner, but then, alongside Namor, he battled the Dragon Lord. He also battled Iron Man, but was abducted by the Mandarin and used to power one of his machines. When he was freed, alongside Iron Man, he battled Ultimo. Superhero Months later, Professor X recruited Sunfire to join a new team of X-Men to rescue the originals from Krakoa, the Living Island, and Sunfire accompanied the fledgling X-Men on this mission. However, he resigned from the team before he received official membership. This was mainly due to his arrogance and his irrational temper. Sunfire later battled Iron Man and the second Guardsman. With the X-Men, he battled Moses Magnum. He was later among the heroes summoned by the Grandmaster for the first Contest of Champions, in which he battled Darkstar. With the X-Men, he battled an alien dragon. Alongside Cable, Wolverine, and the New Mutants, he battled Stryfe, and the MLF. Sunfire later battled the Corruptor and Deadline. Sunfire was later hypnotized by Doctor Demonicus into joining his Pacific Overlords. Alongside Pele, Sunfire battled Hawkeye, Namor, and Spider-Woman. Sunfire received a new set of armor, and with the X-Men battled the inhabitants of the Void. Alongside Gambit, he later battled the Hand. Sunfire's life became involved with the X-Men once again when Apocalypse kidnapped Sunfire, as he was one of the Twelve, a group of unique mutants Apocalypse required to obtain the power to warp reality. Later on, Sunfire became a member of X-Corporation, a non-government organization devoted to the protection of mutant rights. Sunfire joined the Mumbai branch of X-Corp. Sunfire attempted to combat the powerful villain known as Titannus, a reject of the Super-Skrull program who had made his way to Earth after being brainwashed by an alien race to serve as their ultimate weapon. Attempting to contain Titannus, Sunfire summoned practically the entire Japanese army to confront him, but the powerful foe defeated Sunfire and the army with ease, and was only barely defeated by a new team that had been hastily assembled by Doctor Strange to combat this threat. Rogue Later, it was revealed that Sunfire had worked with Rogue and Mystique back when Sunfire was still working with Tomo and Rogue was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Working with them was a girl called Blindspot, who at the time was allied with the Brotherhood and who had the power to erase and restore memories. The four were on a mission to steal Lord Dark Wind's (the father of Lady Deathstrike) adamantium bonding process. Mystique would later cut her ties with Blindspot, who she did not trust. Since she always erased her tracks once a contract ends, Blindspot wiped the minds of everyone who was involved so no one would remember her. Later, Blindspot discovered Lord Dark Wind wanted all four dead for trying to steal his adamantium process. Realizing how the others would be in danger, with no memory of the mission to steal Dark Wind's adamantium process, Blindspot went back to Japan to erase his memory of the ordeal. When she got there, she discovered that his daughter, who later became Deathstrike had already killed him. Blindspot was able to erase Deathstrike's memories as well. Yet as Deathstrike was more machine than woman, she was able to restore her memories the same way one would a hard drive. Deathstrike kidnapped Blindspot, who released a photo of Sunfire, Rogue, and Mystique to attract their attention to save her. Though Mystique never came, Rogue joined Sunfire, whose reputation had been ruined by the photograph, in Tokyo to discover why they were framed and who was responsible. The two ran into Lady Deathstrike, who in a heated battle cut off Sunfire's legs, leaving him in critical condition. Rogue surrendered to Deathstrike, who imprisoned the two. There, Rogue met Blindspot, who restored Rogue's memories and explained to her what was going on. When Deathstrike discovered that the three were not actually responsible for stealing the adamantium, she went to kill them to destroy any evidence of what she had done. A weak Sunfire asked Rogue to absorb his powers so she could properly battle Deathstrike. Rogue had previously lost the powers of Carol Danvers that she had taken and was hesitant. She worried that she would harm Sunfire, but Blindspot pushed her on Sunfire's face, causing her to absorb all his powers and possibly killing him. With it, Rogue now also contained Sunfire's personality, similar to how she also once had Danvers' personality within her. Sunfire's personality controlling her, Rogue went out to get revenge on Deathstrike, severely injuring the woman. The X-Men arrived in time to intervene, but Blindspot erased Rogue's memories of being an X-Man causing her to see her teammates as her enemies. After a brief altercation, Rogue's memories were restored and she told the X-Men what had happened to Sunfire. They went to where Rogue last saw Sunfire, but his body was missing, leading some of the X-Men to believe he was somehow still alive. Horseman It is revealed that Sunfire had been rescued by a mysterious group of ninjas, and taken to a hospital in Aspen. After being revived from his coma, the world's leading specialist in prosthetic limbs, Masanori Kuzuya, offered him his services. Before the reasoning behind the rescue could be revealed, Apocalypse appeared and offered Sunfire the chance for vengeance, as well as the recovery of his lost limbs and power, in return for his service as one of Apocalypse's new Horsemen. Sunfire accepted, but after being chained away and locked in a prison while listening to the tortured screams of Gazer (another of the new Horsemen), Sunfire tried to escape. Unable to leave Gazer to his fate, Sunfire went back to free him. However, Gazer's transformation to the Horseman 'War' had already been completed and War attacked Sunfire. Captured again, Sunfire was transformed into the Famine '''Horseman. When Apocalypse launched his attack on the X-Men, Sunfire caused an intense feeling of hunger and weakness in the mutants and humans on the institute grounds. As he was fighting the X-Men, Havok shot him down and Rogue, who recognized him, caught him as he fell. He was taken to the Medical Lab and Emma Frost entered his mind in an attempt to help him. When Apocalypse departed, he sent War to retrieve Famine, but Shiro broke free from Apocalypse's control and attacked War. Sunfire was last seen running off with the unconscious body of Gambit, like him a former X-Men turned Horseman. At the temple where Sunfire first took Gambit, Mister Sinister told them, "I am glad you both feel able to move on from the past... for I am your future!". The Marauders Sunfire is shown as a member of the Marauders still in the form of Famine. Alongside Gambit, Sunfire attacks Cable, who destroys Providence. He subsequently attacks an escaping Cannonball and Iceman, but is taken down by Cannonball and is taken prisoner. Though Cannonball and Iceman consider interrogating Sunfire for information as to who he is working for, Cannonball decides against it, knowing that Sunfire would never confess. Instead, Iceman neutralizes Sunfire's artificial mutant abilities on a sub-atomic level using his own mutant abilities, while Cannonball fights him. Sunfire is later held captive in the Blackbird and is rescued by his fellow Marauders. After being rescued by the Marauders, Sunfire joins fellow members Gambit, Prism, Blockbuster, Malice, Lady Mastermind, and Scalphunter when they travel to Cooperstown, Alaska to find the baby but instead come across the Purifiers and they come to blows. He then participates in a battle alongside the Marauders and Acolytes against the X-Men. The next time Sunfire is seen, he is with Gambit, Vertigo, and Malice at Eagle Plaza, Texas, taking on Bishop for the Messiah baby. He is involved in the battle at Muir Island over the mutant baby's fate and is apparently knocked unconscious at some point, as it is revealed later that Bishop cauterized the wound of his severed arm by pressing it against Sunfire's unconscious but still flaming form. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Solar Energy Manipulation: Shiro's mutant powers enable him to harness and manipulate solar radiation and other forms of radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted into plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Hence he can sheath his body in flame. *'Flight': He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *'Plasma Blasts': He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. *'Plasma Emanation': Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Shiro has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *'Heat Signature Sense': He has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *'Plasma Shield': He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-field: He is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenever he uses his powers. However, it is speculated that he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. As Famine, Solar Hunger: He has ability to manipulate the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. Shiro was once exposed to the Zero Fluid that powers Jack of Hearts, his right side becoming blackish like Jack's. While the fluid was active his physical stats increased and he was able to discharge "bio-energy" in addition to his plasma. His body eventually rid itself of the fluid's properties and he returned to normal. Abilities Fluent in Japanese. Paraphernalia Equipment Sunfire formerly used an amplification suit that helped him with his powers via flight stabilizers and solar panels. He also wore a containment suit to ensure that he did not accidentally emit harmful radiation. Transportation Flight under his own power, formerly X-Men Stratojet. Notes *Although Shiro never seemed to officially accept Professor Xavier's invitation of X-Men membership, he is considered a member. *Both "Yoshida" and "Yashida" seem to be correct spellings of his surname. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Deceased Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:X-Corportion Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood Category:Marauders Category:Exiles Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Japanese Category:X-Corporation Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans